totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
Total Drama High School Description After Duncan won Total Drama Amusement Park, Chris decides to take a few contestants to an old high school for Season Three! Total Drama High School. With old contestants who didn't make it last season Owen and Trent returning. Contestants Episodes * High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out! * Classroom Olympics * Chris Blinded Us With Science * All The Right Wrongs * Losers and Artists * The Amazing Race Around The School * Aftermath: Second Chance! * Theatre, Drama, and Reporters * Don't Track On Me * Code Failure * The Eleven Mathketeers * Are You Smarter Than Sierra? * The Blaineley Witch Project * Aftermath 2 * Caught in a Bad Conflict * El Heatherio * Iron Klutz * Be Wise, Not Mean * Wood of a Chance * The Worst of the Rest * Extreme Exams * Graduation Elimination Table *1 Non-Elimination Episode *2 Aftermath Episode Notes Male: This color represents a male contestant. Female: This color represents a female contestant. WIN: Was on the winning team in episode 1 - TBA. WIN: Won a challenge for himself/herself/their team. IN: Didn't win or lose the challenge. IDOL: Used their immunity idol to get out of Elimination. IN: Got their name called at Elimination. LOW: Something happened in the ceremony that caused the eliminated person to be saved. LOW: Got the last report card. OUT/QUIT: Was voted off or quit. WINNER: Was the winner of Total Drama High School. RUNNER-UP: Was the runner-up of Total Drama High School. Elimination Order 19. Ezekiel - He didn't help his team out in the challenge, and was voted off for it. 18. Justin - He got into a fight with Izzy and Sierra, after they didn't think he was attractive, so the majority of the team voted him off. 17. Harold - Harold had annoyed and angered his team, after he was not picked for the challenge. 16. Trent - He and Duncan had been fighting for a long time now, and their loss gave Duncan the chance to vote Trent off. 15. Beth - Beth's go-cart had crashed into a tree, and she was voted off for slowing her team down. 14. Owen - Owen had eaten all of his team's props for the challenge, so they eliminated him for that. 13. Lindsay - Blaineley told her team to vote off Lindsay, due to her being a threat. 12. Izzy - Izzy stayed behind in the challenge to fight off the zombies, costing her team the win, and resulting in her elimination. 11. Sierra - Sierra lost the tie-breaker challenge against Blaineley, and was eliminated soon after. 10. Alejandro - Alejandro was accused of giving the answers to the other team, resulting in his elimination. 9. Gwen - Gwen and Courtney tried to vote each other off, and Courtney was successful in gaining more votes for Gwen. 8. Cody - Heather viewed him as a possible threat, due to his kindness, and had him voted off. 7. Duncan - Heather and Courtney teamed up to eliminate him, since Courtney hated him, and Heather viewed him as a threat for being the winner of the last season. 6. Tyler - Tyler was voted off for being a threat, due to winning a previous season. 5. Courtney - Courtney was backstabbed by her own alliance. 4. LeShawna - LeShawna was the last contestant not to finish the challenge and was auto-eliminated. 3. Blaineley - Blaineley was the last to complete the challenge and was eliminated. 2. Noah - Noah was the runner-up of Total Drama High School. 1. Heather - Heather was the winner of Total Drama High School. Category:Seasons